


Our Own Hands Against Our Hearts

by theletterdee



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bookstore Owner Alice, F/M, Florist Matthew, Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: A modern day flower shop au requested by thetucc on tumblr. Matthew has an accident that has him retiring from the police force, using his police pension, he opens up a flower shop with Jean. One day, Alice Harvey (a used bookstore owner) walks in the front door.





	1. A Kind Overflow of Kindness

Flower arranging was a far cry from his policing days, but Matthew enjoyed the quiet of his little shop. After an unfortunate accident in the line of duty that left him with a permanent limp (and him setting off metal detectors for the rest of his life), Matthew's days were filled with the sweet earthy perfume of flowers and plants instead of blood and decay.

Becoming a florist had been a surprise to everyone besides the Blakes. Prior to his accident, Matthew enjoyed gardening, and had a bountiful plot in the backyard of his house. He and Jean often compared their gardens and techniques when he dined at the Blakes.

Matthew had a broken hospital tv to thank for his new passion, the infernal box stuck on a channel that showed various home shows including several on floral arrangements. After being released from the hospital and into outpatient therapy, Matthew learned all he could about flowers, attending classes once he'd been given the green light to walk again (with a cane, but walking nonetheless), and using his police pension to purchase a small shop front.

_The Green Room_  launched with Jean's help, the leftovers of his police pension, and a loan from Lucien. At first, Matthew didn't want to accept help at all with his little shop, but the Blakes talked him around. Lucien helped with the legal dealings; Jean would help with the customers when his leg acted up, and she had an eye for decorating that Matthew hadn't quite learned.

He loved the shop before they even opened it; he loved the creaking wooden floors, the back door that stuck a little when the humidity rose in the air (Jean hated it), the moss green that they chose for the shelves, trim, and front door, the newly whitewashed walls, and the tiny silver pewter bell above their front door to signal incoming customers.

The shop opened on a breezy spring day. Rose dropped by to cover it for the Courier's website (leaving with a small arrangement of her namesake in soft pink for her desk). They enjoyed a steady stream of new visitors and regulars in the first few weeks of their opening.

It was Jean's idea to have a small greenhouse out back to grow some of their own flowers. Her small green kingdom - filled to bursting with their more delicate and finicky flowers (orchids, begonias, some lovely birds of paradise).

Matthew preferred the back room where he could make the bouquets and arrangements in peace and not over use his leg.

Jean managed the front, dealing with customers with her natural charm and welcoming nature. She'd check on Matthew throughout the day, sometimes pulling him out of his isolation to run the register when the shop got busy or their deliveries arrived, but sometimes she pulled him out front just to give herself some company when the trickle of customers ran low.

(He didn't mind it; it was Jean's way of caring for him, of looking after him since the accident)

So, he'd look after the front on slower days with Jean, or alone if she was out puttering around the greenhouse, out about town on auditions or running the errands she didn't get to on their days off. He liked the quiet days, the hours passing with few interruptions as he filled orders and read the books he'd put off years ago when he worked on cases.

Matthew settled into the new routine of his life like a contented cat on a windowsill. He had his friends, a less stressful job (unless a wedding or party popped up), Rose visited more often (when she wasn't chasing the next big headline), and he'd found a new passion for life. Nothing would top this feeling.

That was, until Alice Harvey walked through the front door.


	2. A Star Danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's intro chapter! Next chapter will start the story proper, but with Hurricane Florence incoming I might not be able to publish anything if the power goes out. Stay safe out there if you're in the storm's path!

All her life, she'd been called names. She was Alice Harvey, the "odd" one. Alice Harvey, the strange girl. Alice Harvey, the ice queen. Alice Harvey, always with her nose in a book. She ignored them and focused on her studies and her books. Books had always been there for her. They comforted her when her father turned abusive and her sister left. They were there for her when child services removed her from her home and placed her with Temperance Buchanan. Her foster mother encouraged her reading, encouraged her studies as she grew. Alice read everything and anything she could get her hands on. Most people thought she'd end up a librarian and her current job wasn't that far off if she was being honest.

Alice stumbled across a used bookstore a few years before starting university. The shop owner, Elizabeth Macmillan, instantly welcomed the awkward teen to her store and introduced her to her friends and staff. She loved  _Much Ado About Books_ , and spent much of the remainder of her teenage years in the shop - working and reading to her heart's content while the antics of Miss Fisher's private investigating entertained them and Dot kept them all fed.

She'd gone to university intending on some sort of research degree, and left with a classics degree and a small business minor at Mac's suggestion. Alice came back to  _Much Ado_  for work as she finished grad school and saved up for a shop of her own.

With the help of Mac - and the financial backing of Phryne - Alice found a tucked away storefront in Ballarat that had what she needed in a shop. She painted the trim on the front bay window a rich blue and pale blue walls on the inside with warm walnut shelves; Alice painstakingly stenciled  _Stardance Books_  above the bay window in gold gilding while the Fisher gang helped paint stars and constellations on her ceilings inside. Alice filled the shelves with her treasures, making sure the clutter of books was organized logically - children's books were opposite on the other side of the store from the small selection of first editions (which were locked in a cabinet on top of that) and at the back so the sound wouldn't disturb her too much in the front.

She didn't get a lot of business when she first opened, but Alice was fine with that. She preferred the quiet stacks of her small used book shop over crowds. She sought solace in the pages of novels and tomes - only looking up when someone shared her passion for the written word.


	3. Can The World Buy Such A Jewel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Matthew finally meet!

Something called out to her today, calling her to wander the streets of the sleepy town she'd moved to weeks ago when she normally shut herself away on this day, and her feet carried her to the moss green door of  _The Green Room_  - the brilliant display of flowers in the window piqued her curiosity.

A bell tinkled brightly as she walked into the small shop that overcast morning in early summer. It was a pleasant sound, a cheerful welcome on the slightly dreary day and lifted her struggling spirit. Inside the colors of the flowers popped against shelves of the same green as the door and the whitewashed walls. The sweet earthy tang soothed her as she took in the variety of flowers and plants around the shop.

"Can I help you?" Alice looked up at the pleasant voice to see a woman placing a vase filled to bursting with a floral arrangement on one of the tables in the middle of the room. She dusted off her hands on the yellow apron tied around her waist and smiled at Alice.

Alice tugged on the end of her messy braid, feeling a bit dumpy in her faded jeans and faded red converses next to the woman's freshly pressed blouse in light blue and her dark green skirt. The woman's chestnut brown hair was pinned back from her face into a neat bun and her turquoise blue eyes shone brightly in the shop.

"Um…" Alice started and she pulled harder on her braid. "I'm just looking, but I don't… really know where to begin."

The woman smiled wider, "That's perfect. Everyone has to start somewhere. Do you know what your favorite flower is?"

Alice shook her head, "I've never gotten flowers before and any plant I have to take care of usually ends up dying."

"Luckily for you, we have plenty of flowers to choose from and we can avoid the living plants, how about that?"

She smiled, her nerves soothed a little by the woman's welcoming banter. "That sounds perfect."

"Good! I'm Jean, by the way, Jean Blake," Jean offered her hand.

Alice took it, "Alice Harvey… are you related to a Lucien Blake?"

Jean grinned, "He's my husband. How do you know the rascal?"

"He comes in often to look at my first editions. I usually text him when new shipments arrive."

Recognition lit up in Jean's eyes, "Oh you're the bookstore Alice! Lucien adores your shop, he keeps wanting to take me by there, but we both get caught up in work. Now I'll have to come by."

Alice smiled and ducked her head. "I don't have many books on flowers, I'm afraid."

"I appreciate a good romance and the occasional mystery," Jean leaned in with a smile. "Now, speaking of flowers. There are lots to choose from, but I think we can narrow it down to a few you'd appreciate."

Jean led her around the store, sorting expertly through their stock - considering some flowers and some she nixed altogether (" _No, no, not these," she'd pulled Alice away from their more garish flowers and Alice had to agree - those were too much for her. "You feel more like a peony girl to me." "I don't know what those are." "Here, I'll show you!"_ ). Alice trailed after her, the heady scent of the different flowers made her head swim as Jean let her examine them to her heart's content.

"I like the peonies," she said softly, leaning in to catch their refreshing scent.

"Good, we'll start with those," Jean smiled as the bell rang out from the front door. She looked over Alice's shoulder and sighed, "Susan Tyneman… back again. Let me get Matthew from the back, he'll ring you up for some peonies while I deal with my ever present headache."

Alice hid her laugh in the flowers as a woman shouted Jean's name in the quiet shop.

* * *

Matthew looked up at the gentle knock on the doorframe. Jean peered around it, her smile soft, but he could see the annoyance in her eyes. The dulcet tones of one Susan Tyneman graced his ears and the source of Jean's annoyance made itself known.

"Matthew, sorry to bother you, but I need your help up front."

"Surely you don't need me to help you wrangle Mrs. Tyneman?"

Jean frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Very funny, Matthew. No, I'm perfectly capable of 'wrangling' Susan, but I have a customer that would like to be rung up. I'd do it myself but…"

"Susan's going to keep you busy for awhile, I got it," he groaned as he rose to his feet and grabbed his cane. Jean gave him a winning smile and spun on her heel to return to the floor.

" _Susan! How lovely to see you!_ "

Matthew laughed under his breath at the almost sugary sweet way his friend greeted Susan Tyneman out in the shop. Neither of them really found her company pleasant, but she held lots of parties that needed floral arrangements - which meant she was good for business, so they tolerated her. Limping out from the back room, he scanned the shop to see what other customer Jean talked about.

He found them over by the peonies and he lurched to a sudden stop at the sight of her. She'd pulled her long red hair from her face in a braid that fell over her shoulder as she leaned down to study their peonies. Her eyes (blue? gray?) closed as she smelled them with a small smile - the smile softened her strong profile. Matthew had never seen her before in Ballarat and he gently cleared his throat - hoping to alleviate the sudden dryness in his mouth - as he stepped forward.

She looked up as he approached and he gave her a smile, "Jean said you needed be rung up for some peonies?"

The woman straightened (he was pleased to note she stood tall enough that he didn't have to stoop like he did with Jean) and she tilted her head to the side.

"You must be Matthew," she told him abruptly and he raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Blake said she was going to get 'Matthew' from the back… I'm assuming that's you."

He smiled and stuck out a hand, "I am. Matthew Lawson."

"Alice Harvey," she took his hand and Matthew swore it tingled after she shook it. Alice kept watching him after they'd let go of each other and he could feel his cheeks start to burn.

"So, which peonies were you eyeing?" he asked, nodding towards their display.

"These," she pointed out their blush pink peonies.

"Oh, the  _Do Tells_ , a good choice," Matthew smiled. "They're a particular favorite of mine."

"Really?"

He nodded, "The color's unique to peonies and I'm partial to the Japanese form of the flowers.  _Do Tells_  are a unique breed from the 1940s; they can be popular for their color and fragrance. They're some of my favorite to grow."

He could feel Alice staring at him and his cheeks burned again (probably the same color as the peonies she picked out). Clearing his throat, Matthew shifted his weight on his cane and looked at his feet. "That's… probably more information than you wanted to know."

"No!" her raised objection startled both of them and he could hear Jean and Susan pause their conversation behind them. Chancing a look at Alice, her eyes were firmly on the floor as a blush spread across her freckled skin. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, "I… I meant- I was just trying to say that I like hearing about them… I know nothing about flowers. Mrs. Blake was helping me pick out some."

"If you… if you have questions, you can always come in and ask," he smiled, "but for now, let's get you some peonies to take with you, Miss Harvey."

"It's 'Doctor', actually. Well,  _almost_  doctor."

Reaching past her to pick up the  _Do Tell_  peonies, Matthew smiled again, "Well,  _Almost Doctor_  Harvey, give me a few minutes to arrange these for you and I'll check you out." He stopped short when he thought over what he said and he cleared his throat, "I-I mean, I'll ring up the flowers for you at the counter."

He caught Alice's smile out of the corner of his eye as he took the  _Do Tells_  into the other room. Sticking his head back out, Matthew motioned for Alice to come closer. With a curious tilt of her head, she did and he smiled again, "Sorry, but did you have a preference for the flowers? A bouquet or in a vase?"

"Oh!" Alice's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that… I usually don't even leave my house today so I'm at a bit of a loss, I'm afraid." Alice tugged on her braid and looked at the floor.

Matthew nodded; he the nerves in her body language so didn't push. "A vase then, for your home. That way if you decide to get more flowers, you already have one."

"Trying to get me to come back already, are we?" she smirked at his light laugh. "I… I think a vase would be lovely, thank you, Mr. Lawson."

"You're very welcome, Dr. Harvey." He made short work of arranging the  _Do Tell_  peonies in a small, classically styled vase. Pulling out one of the ribbons Jean liked to use on vases, Matthew tied it around the vase with a slightly lopsided pale blue bow. Bringing it back out to the front, he set it down on the counter. He could feel her watching him as he rung her up for the vase and the flowers; she had a very piercing gaze, her eyes (blue-gray, now that he got a proper look) studied him in a way that made him feel like a puzzle (it was an interesting sensation).

"Matthew!" Jean's voice called across the floor and he looked up to see his friend and business partner smiling. "Alice is new, so don't forget to put her down in the book!"

"I was getting to it!" He called back. Leaning closer to Alice, Matthew grumbled, "I forgot, but don't tell her."

Alice hid a smile behind her hand, "Your secret's safe with me. What book?"

"Oh, it's just a sort of database we have on our customers so we can note which kinds of flowers they generally like, and we can put down important dates and birthdays to send them a voucher on us for flowers. It's Jean's idea of showing customers we care."

"I can hear you, you know!" Jean's voice snapped across the shop and Matthew giggled as he pulled out the book from under the counter.

"So, Dr. Harvey, would you like to be in our customer book?"

The woman in front of him shifted from foot to foot and tugged on the end of her braid. "Um…"

"You don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable about it."

"No… no it's not that, I'm just…" Alice sighed and looked at her feet. "Today is not usually a good day for me and you and Mrs. Blake have brightened it considerably." She looked back up at him with a nervous smile, "I think I'd like to be in your customer book."

Matthew nodded and smiled back at her. Quietly, he filled out a new page for her, asking for information as she fiddled with the bow on her flowers. His eyebrows rose slightly when she gave today's date as her birthday - he wondered why her birthday troubled her.

"Everything going well over here?" Jean walked up next to Alice, having bid Susan a farewell after getting the details about the next order.

"Just perfect," Alice smiled. "Mr. Lawson's been a big help."

Jean smiled back, "That's a relief."

Matthew scoffed, "I'm standing right here, Jean."

His friend just smiled and drew Alice into a conversation as he tallied up Alice's total. While she was distracted, Matthew pulled out a small card and jotted a quick note before tucking it into Alice's flowers.

"Oh I love the peonies you picked, Alice."

"Thank you," Alice smiled, her fingers gently tracing the edges of the petals, "they're quite pretty."

"They are," Jean reached out and adjusted the bow slightly. "I'll leave you to it, and I hope we'll see you again, Alice." She turned to Matthew, "I'll go and get started on Susan's latest order and then go home for lunch, would you like anything?"

Matthew shook his head, "Nah, I brought my lunch today, but thank you, Jean."

Jean bustled past him with a gentle pat on his shoulder as he told Alice her total. Very little conversation passed between them as Alice paid for the peonies, but Matthew didn't find it odd at all.

"Thank you, really, Mr. Lawson, for helping me today," Alice told him softly as he handed her the receipt to sign. "I… I think I might even come back for more flowers, now that I have a vase to put them in, I mean."

He smiled, "I look forward to it. And, uh, you can call me Matthew if you'd like."

"Alice." Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she didn't look at him as she packed away her wallet and picked up the vase.

"Alice," He nodded, "have a good rest of your day."

Alice blushed harder and nodded, "Thank you… Matthew, um, you too."

The bell rang over the door as she slipped out with her flowers and Matthew watched her go with a smile. Almost Doctor Alice Harvey was an interesting woman and he looked forward to seeing her again.


	4. Some Other Metal Than Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice visits The Green Room again, and we meet Mattie in this AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever since I've updated this one (whoops!), but I think I'm finally unstuck on where to take this lol. FYI, the main four (Alice, Matthew, Lucien, Jean) are about ten years younger than their show counterparts! So Matthew and Lucien are in their forties, Alice and Jean are roughly in their thirties. Mattie, Rose, and Charlie are all the same as the show (in their twenties), with the Beazley boys in their twenties as well and Li Blake is finishing up school, so she's in her late teens. Just a bit of info for later chapters! - Dee

Golden sunlight beamed into her shop through the bay window and across the screen of her laptop. Alice frowned and shifted on her chair until she blocked the glare with her body. Dissertation work was slow-going today; she could feel the headache starting to build behind her eyes and Alice pushed her glasses out of the way to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Maybe she needed a break; maybe she needed to get out of the store for a bit. She hadn't had any customers since she opened this morning, and if they came, Mattie - her assistant and close friend - was due to arrive at any moment from university.

Sticking her glasses up on top of her head, Alice rubbed her face in exhaustion. She was nearly there - so close to being finished with a part of her dissertation that she could taste it - but the right words eluded her today. Leaning back in her chair, Alice stuffed her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and froze when she felt the stiff card stock of Matthew Lawson's note brush against her fingers. Alice pulled the note from her pocket and unfolded the small card.

' _To "Almost Doctor" Harvey, I hope this birthday was less troublesome than usual; your next batch of flowers are on me as a belated gift - Matthew Lawson'_

A small smile crossed her face and she folded it back up; it had been a better birthday than those in the past, and the note along with the flowers left her with a warm feeling in her chest for the next week. Tapping it against her chin, Alice nodded to herself. She needed a break, and he  _did_  say the next flowers were on him… it was only fair Alice go and see him.

She left a note for Mattie (' _Gone on break, if you get here before I come back, you can open the store back up for customers - A_ '), and closed her laptop after saving her work; Alice flipped the sign from open to closed, scratched Benedick behind his ears as she passed him dozing in the sun on the counter (Beatrice was on the windowsill, watching the world with a bored flick of her bushy black tail), and slipped out the front of  _Stardance Books_. Making her way through Ballarat, she stepped up to the door of  _The Green Room_  - her hand pausing on the doorknob as she took a deep breath to steady the flutter of nerves in her stomach.

The bell above the door rang out pleasantly and made her smile. The shop was nearly empty, only a handful of customers perused the bountiful floral arrays, and Alice caught a glance of a young man with curly black hair in a green apron on the floor before the call of her name brought her attention to the register.

"Alice!" Jean waved with a smile from behind the counter and Alice waved back. "Come back already, have we?"

Alice smiled, "I have. I needed a break from my dissertation and, well, I was hoping to catch Matthew?"

The smile on Jean's face widened and she gestured to the door leading further into the shop. "He's out back, let me get him for you."

Her cheeks grew warm and she held up her hands in protest, "Oh, no, if he's busy I don't want to take him away from work."

"We're experiencing a slow day, Alice, it's alright. I suspect Matthew would enjoy a break too." Jean waved away Alice's protests with a warm, maternal smile that had Alice relenting. She watched Jean quickly walk over to the open doorway that led to the back room and poke her head inside.

When Jean returned with another smile, Alice smiled back. It widened at the sight of Matthew Lawson in the doorway. Alice walked over to the empty end of the counter where they could have a tiny bit of privacy - the nerves returning in her stomach as she drew closer.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Matthew smiled as she approached.

"That makes two of us," Alice smiled back, her cheeks growing warm at Matthew's soft laugh. "I, um, I needed a break from working on my dissertation and it's a slow day at the bookshop. I also came to cash in this?" She pulled out the folded note from her pocket, biting on her lower lip when she saw Matthew blush.

He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "I see."

Her fingers reached up out of habit to tug on the end of her braid, and faltered when they met nothing.

_That's right, I put it up today_ , she thought, and put the note back in her pocket.

"Thank you… for the note, Matthew. It…  _you_  made my birthday a better one."

"Good," a soft smile crossed his face. "That's what I hoped it would do."

"The peonies are lovely," Alice cleared her throat - trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach at Matthew's smile.

"Would you like those again?"

She shook her head, "I'd like something different, for my store… maybe… maybe something yellow? And uh, nothing that is toxic to cats."

His soft smile widened, "I know just the thing. I'll be back in a tic with your flowers, Dr. Harvey."

" _Almost_ ," she corrected. "And I thought I said you could call me Alice."

Matthew just laughed as he ducked back into the other room. Alice leaned against the counter, eyes closed as she breathed in the heady scents of the different flowers intermingling in the shop. It was a refreshing difference to the sharp, almost musty smell of her books that Alice was used to in her own shop, but she welcomed the break in monotony. She could hear Matthew move around in the other room - the odd dance of his steps and cane tapping out a rhythm that she found soothing before long.

* * *

Matthew pulled down a vase - one of their simple, yet elegant ones - and paced back and forth in front of the flowers he had at hand as he mulled over his choices (and the woman waiting for them in the other room).

She wanted yellow flowers, and yellow flowers he would give her, but what  _kind_  to give her? Roses would probably be too forward, and daisies not forward enough - though she  _did_  seem the type to enjoy daisies more than roses.

"Something simple, but not too simple…" he muttered. "Much simpler than the woman asking for them."

Matthew hadn't felt like this in awhile. Every time he thought of Dr. Harve-  _Alice_ , his stomach fluttered and he could feel his cheeks warm. He was nervous around her, more a bumbling idiot than a confident florist. Judging by the pink cheeks and bashful smiles, Matthew mused he had the same effect on Alice, and that just made his heart thud faster.

"Flowers, Matthew, focus on the flowers."

Spotting yellow tulips, he smiled and pulled them down. Arranging them in the vase with a few ornamental plants, Matthew soon had a simple yet elegant arrangement for Alice. He tied a blue ribbon - royal blue this time - around the vase and pulled out a card. Jotting a quick message down, Matthew tucked it among the blooms and carried it out to the waiting "almost doctor".

* * *

Alice looked up from her phone (and an amusing conversation with Mattie) when Matthew set down a vase on the counter with a dull thunk.

"Oh, Matthew…" she gasped when she saw the arrangement. "This is gorgeous."

"Ah, it's nothing," he shrugged with a shy smile.

"No, this is art," Alice insisted. "It's beautiful."

"Like you."

She felt her cheeks warm at the same time his turned bright red. Biting her lower lip, Alice smiled when Matthew rubbed his neck and cleared his throat.

"Happy late birthday, Alice."

"Thank you, Matthew."

The flush on her cheeks returned when their hands brushed as he handed her the vase. Alice ducked her head with a smile and cradled it in her arms.

"Enjoy the flowers and don't hesitate to come back."

"For the flowers or for the company?" she asked - her heart pounding in her chest.

Matthew laughed softly at her bold question, "Both, hopefully."

"I might," Alice smiled. "If you ever need a book, you could always drop by my store… Jean and Lucien know which one."

"I might," he smiled back. "I've a lot of reading to catch up on."

Clutching the vase securely in her arms, Alice bit her lower lip again, "I'll, uh… I'll see you around, I guess."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, have a good rest of the day, Alice."

She backed away from the counter - and nearly into Jean. Blushing further, Alice laughed a quick apology and exited the shop before she caused anymore traffic jams. Walking quickly back to her own store, Alice beamed in the summer sunlight - giddy laughter bubbling up inside of her as she hummed to herself.

Mattie had opened back up by the time Alice returned to  _Stardance Books_ , and was happily helping a customer as Alice set the vase down on the counter near the register. She caught the curious look Mattie sent her way, but Alice ignored it. Benedick jumped up onto the counter and Alice obliged his faint grumbling meow for attention. Scratching him behind his ears, she grinned at his loud purrs.

"Where did you wander off to?" Mattie asked once the customer left.

"Oh… nowhere in particular," she shrugged.

"Uh-huh," her assistant (and the closest thing she had to a best friend) replied sarcastically. "Nowhere in particular that gave you flowers - professionally arranged flowers, I might add."

"It's just flowers, Mattie."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You're a brat, you know that?" Alice deflected as she turned the vase on the counter. Spotting a small white card - exactly the same as the previous card from Matthew - Alice felt her face grow warmer as she plucked it from the arrangement. Unfolding it away from Mattie's prying eyes (she acted more like an annoying younger sister than her assistant most of the time, but Alice loved it), she hid a smile behind her hand when she saw the unmistakable scrawl of Matthew Lawson on the card stock.

A series of numbers with a single word underneath it ' _Coffee? - Matthew_ '

' _Oh, that man,_ ' Alice blushed further.

"Oooooh, you've got an admirer!"

"Mattie, please," she scoffed even as Mattie hugged her. "It's just flowers."

"Uh-huh, sure. I'll leave you to your little love note, Alice, and go stock the new arrivals from the back." With a friendly kiss on the cheek, Mattie left the register.

"You're a brat!" Alice called after her even as she couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face. Tapping Matthew's newest note against her mouth, Alice wondered how to answer him. With a nod, she pulled out her phone and carefully entered his number into a new text message.

' _Coffee sounds wonderful, know any good places? - Alice,_ ' she typed out and hit send.

It wasn't long before her phone dinged and she laughed softly at his reply.

' _I know the perfect place so long as you're alright with getting up early. How about this Saturday, 9am? I'll send you the address._ '

' _9am's fine, I'll meet you there._ '

' _It's a date_ ,' he replied (with an accompanying smile emoji) and she laughed as he forwarded an address.

Alice hadn't felt this… giddy in a long time. She looked forward to this Saturday, and to getting to know Matthew some more outside of his shop. Entering his name into her contacts, Alice grinned as she added a little flower bouquet emoji next to his name.

"Mattie!"

" _Yes?_ "

Alice bit back a sigh, knowing that she might regret asking her next question, but Mattie was the only one who could help her. "I need your help picking out what to wear to a date on Saturday, think you have time in your busy social calendar?"

She laughed at Mattie's answering squeal of delight.


	5. We'll Be Friends First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Alice have their date! and we finally meet Lucien in this au lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! it's been awhile, but work was hectic since I went on vacation lol and between visits to the dentist I haven't really had time to sit down at chill let alone write! please enjoy this update to the flower shop au, and if you haven't already, check out my latest prompt fill: come under the covers ('cause i wanna leave you satisfied tonight) on my author page since it's M rated. i'm mainly working on this au and the next installment of the soulmate au right now, so keep a look out for updates with those two stories! - Dee

"I don't know why you asked me for help, Al. All you've done is turn down my suggestions, and  _wow_  I didn't know you had this many clothes."

"Nothing feels  _right_."

Mattie got up from Alice's bed (piled with various outfits and hangers) and stood behind her in the mirror. Squeezing her shoulders as Alice frowned and picked at the clothes she wore, Mattie gently pulled Alice's hands away from the hem of her blouse.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Alice sighed, "I… I like him, Mattie, genuinely like him… I want to get to know him better, but… what if I screw it up like all the other ones?"

"Hey," Mattie wrapped her arms around Alice in a hug from behind. " _You_ did not screw up the other times, those people were absolute dickheads who didn't bother getting to know you."

She laughed and Mattie tightened her arms around her, "Whatever you wear, you'll look gorgeous, Al, and this Matthew will love it. I've never seen you this giddy over someone in a long time."

Alice turned in Mattie's arms and hugged her, "Thank you, Mattie. You're such a dear friend, what would I do without you?"

"Panic."

Alice laughed again, "True, that's very true."

"Good," Mattie kissed her cheek and picked up a few things from the bed. "Now, I think  _this_  will do nicely for Saturday morning coffee."

Taking the sleeveless emerald green blouse and simple black cardigan from Mattie, Alice nodded and smiled.

"With a nice pair of skinny jeans and flats, you're good to go."

"Thank you, Mattie."

"You're welcome, now all we have to do is put all of these clothes back."

Alice threw her head back with a laugh, but between the two of them all of Alice's clothes were soon put away and her bedroom as neat as usual.

* * *

She fought the urge to fidget as she waited - crossing her arms and rocking back and forth on her feet. Looking down, Alice smiled at her scuffed up red converses; Mattie had suggested flats, but Alice went with the familiar comfort of her favorite shoes. Checking her watch, she clucked her tongue - she was early,  _too_  early; punctuality was always something she prided herself on, but nerves and unfamiliar surroundings made her always arrive too early. As she fiddled with the hem of her cardigan, Alice checked her watch again and figured maybe reading would settle her nerves. She pulled out a book (she always had one on hand) and sat on a nearby bench - soon losing herself in the story as the world passed her by.

"Good book?" Matthew's voice startled her and she nearly dropped what she was reading. Looking up to see his soft smile, Alice felt her cheeks warm. "It must be if you didn't hear me call your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she cleared her throat and put the book away.

"Don't be," Matthew's smile widened, "you were enjoying a good story and I was running late."

She smiled back and stood from the bench, "Trouble at the store?"

"Nah, more like trouble with the Beazley-Blake clan."

"Oh?"

He gestured for them to enter the small cafe and talked as they walked in, "The Blakes have got five kids between them and their previous marriages. Their youngest girls always take longer getting ready in the morning. Lucien riles them up - the girls have his temperament which is always fun for Jean - so sometimes she calls me over to help."

"An extra set of hands?" Alice teased as they sat at a table in front of a large bay window.

"Yeah, you could say that," he grinned and pulled out a pair of reading glasses before opening the menu. "I'm the girls' godfather and when they don't listen to their mother, they tend to listen to me."

"They sound sweet."

"Abbey and Ella are very sweet - troublemakers, but sweet."

Alice laughed, "Having met Lucien, I can imagine."

"Think him with Jean's looks."

She laughed harder, "Oh my goodness, what a combination!"

Their conversation paused as a waitress came over to take their orders - Alice felt her face grow hot when Matthew sent her an incredulous look over her coffee order. She knew it was a ridiculously sugary drink, but it was an occasional indulgence.

"I'm surprised you still have teeth with that drink," he teased once the waitress left.

"I don't have it every day," Alice scoffed. "I don't see how you can enjoy yours. Black coffee?"

"Hey, I have it with some milk and sugar!"

"It's still bitter as hell."

Matthew shrugged and gave her a crooked grin, "I enjoy good coffee - anything is better than the swill they had at the police station when I worked there."

"You were a cop?"

"Mm-hm," he nodded.

"How'd you end up a florist?"

Matthew lifted the cane leaning against the table and wiggled it, "Got hit by a car, they were able to save the leg, but I would have been on desk duty for the rest of my career. I got offered early retirement and started the shop with the Blakes."

"Why flowers?"

"The TV in my hospital room was stuck on a channel full of home type shows, the home improvement ones got old after awhile, but I always liked the flower ones. After I got out, I took classes and here we are."

"You've got an eye for detail."

"Thank you," Matthew smiled as their food was delivered. "What about you?"

"Mm?"

"What's your story, if you don't mind me asking?"

She fiddled with her fork before breaking the yolk on her eggs. "I uh… well, I'm working on my doctorate. I went to university to study classics, and an old friend of mine suggested I take some small business classes as well."

"Have you always wanted to own your own bookshop?"

Alice nodded with a smile, "Ever since I stumbled upon Mac's store in my teens, yes, but I've always enjoyed reading since I was old enough to learn. Most people thought I'd be a librarian, honestly."

"Do you like having your shop?"

She nodded again, "I can choose the hours, I can choose the inventory; it's small and cozy - though I might expand at some point if business picks up - and I can have my cats in the store whenever I feel like it."

"You have cats?"

"A Beatrice and Benedick - two sweet troublemakers."

Matthew chuckled, "I can imagine."

She pulled out her phone and found a photo of the two cats together, "Benedick is the all black with the white spot on his chest, Beatrice is the fluffy black and white tuxedo."

Matthew put his glasses back on to take a gander at her phone - squinting slightly before he looked up at her over the glasses. "Let me guess… Benedick is the instigator."

"Yes! He constantly pesters Beatrice," Alice laughed. "He's a big spoiled baby, but I love him dearly."

He smiled, "They're very cute, Alice."

"You'll meet them if you ever come by the store."

"What's the name of your little shop?"

" _Stardance Books_ , Lucien's one of my best customers."

"Maybe I'll come visit you when I have some free time."

"I'd like that," she blushed and played with the food on her plate. Matthew asked her about her dissertation and Alice opened up gladly while they ate - telling him all about analyzing Shakespeare with her advisor, and how one particular faculty member liked to nitpick everything she ever said or wrote.

"He's a complete arse," she huffed. "Likes to talk down to me and other students if he deems them not worth his time. He doesn't like Jack either, but Jack has more experience over Munro, so he takes it out on the students instead."

"He doesn't always agree with your opinions… you sure it's not just you projecting onto him?"

"You've never met him," Alice grumbled into her coffee. "I know what you're thinking and no, it's not just personal. He does have valid arguments sometimes, and  _yes_  I admit when he's right, but literally all he does is critique me and everything I do."

Matthew put his hands up with a small smile, "Okay, okay, I just… I wanted more context. Do you have much to do with him?"

"Unfortunately yes. He's on the board for my dissertation… meaning my future as a doctor is in his hands. He's one of a few faculty members on my board, but I'm already dreading my defense."

"I think you'll do fine, Alice. You clearly know your subject - I've learned more about Shakespeare in the past half hour than I ever learned in school."

Alice blushed, "Anyone tell you that you're a charmer, Matthew?"

"Nah," he grinned, "Blake's the one with all the charm. I'm just his quiet friend ready with a sarcastic comment."

"Well, you're a charmer."

He laughed as the waitress took their empty plates. "Want a refill, or do you want to go?"

Alice looked around at the cafe, noting that it was starting to get busy, "We can go - free up the table since business is picking up."

"Sounds good," Matthew smiled and flagged down their waitress.

He paid (" _You can pay next time,"_ he'd teased) and they left the cafe before picking a direction to walk in.

"This was nice," she told him as Lake Wendouree came into view. "I don't get out much unless Mattie drags me, so… thank you."

"I had a good time too, Alice. And I know the feeling, if it weren't for the Blakes and my niece, I'd spend my days at home or in the shop."

"At least you get some sun. Mattie jokes that I'm in danger of turning into a vampire if I don't go out."

He laughed, "You are a bit pale, should I fear for my blood?"

"Oh, very funny, Matthew."

He just laughed again and directed her to a bench by the lake. They sat and talked - Alice had never talked so much in her life, but Matthew made her feel comfortable. He didn't pry into the deeply personal - and neither did she - instead they talked of books and the few movies both had seen. Mattie was working on exposing Alice to more movies, but Alice liked her books and while she saw the amusement in Matthew's eyes about her lack of pop culture knowledge, he didn't tease too much.

All in all, she had a very nice time out with Matthew, and judging by the soft smile on his face, he had a nice time too. As he walked her back towards the cafe, Alice felt her cheeks warm any time their shoulders brushed and she shyly curled a hand around his elbow; Matthew started briefly, but he simply smiled.

"Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again?"

His smile grew, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Maybe… next week at the same cafe? I'll pick up the tab this time."

Matthew's smile widened and he gently bumped his shoulder against hers, "Sounds like a date, Alice."

* * *

A faint tone echoing from the back of the store alerted Mattie that  _Stardance_  had new customers in the middle of their restock (primarily more flower and gardening books, Mattie had teased Alice about the sudden interest in flowers, but her friend just swatted at her with the shipping invoice). Leaving Alice to finishing stocking the gardening section (up on the ladder, balancing a stack of thick books with one arm as she filled up the higher shelves), she hurried to the front and plastered on her customer service smile; the sight of one Lucien Blake, however, turned the fake smile into a genuine one.

"Lucien!"

"Mattie!" the doctor pulled her into a tight hug - lifting her off the ground as they both laughed.

"It's been awhile," she told him as he set her back down and drew back from the hug.

"Work kept me busy, but I finally was able to drag Jean here to see the store."

The woman behind him - Jean Beazley Blake from all Lucien had told her - rolled her eyes with a fond smile and Mattie liked her instantly.

"What he means is that he finally remembered to bring me here after I pestered him enough times about it."

Mattie laughed and eagerly shook Jean's hand, "Welcome to  _Stardance Books_ , Mrs. Blake, I'm Mattie O'Brien."

"Oh, call me Jean, Mattie, please! I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"We love repeat customers! Speaking of…" Mattie pointed to the first editions section behind them, "we got a few new ones in, Lucien, if you'd like to take a look while I help Jean."

Jean shooed her husband away after he looked at her like a child eager to open a present, "Go, Mattie will take care of me."

"Thank you, my darling," with a kiss to her cheek, Lucien nearly bounded over to the cabinet and pressed his nose up against the glass.

"No smudges, Lucien, or you'll have to clean it!" Mattie teased as she led Jean further into the shop. "Now, what sections would you like to look through, Jean?"

"I like romances and mysteries, but I was wondering if your boss was in today."

"Alice? She's just finishing up a restock in our expanded gardening section, I can show you where."

Mattie and Jean traversed the narrow - slightly cramped - aisles of the shop until they spotted Alice still in the gardening section; her friend and boss sat at the top of the ladder, her glasses perched on top of her head as she propped her chin on a hand and squinted down at the book in her lap. Alice's normally neat hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and Mattie smiled at her frayed and worn overalls (the holes in the knees were getting so big Mattie could practically fit her hand in them) that matched the beat up and worn red converses, and faded t-shirt.

"Alice?"

"Mm?" the woman hummed distractedly.

"You might have an easier time reading that book if you put your glasses on."

Mattie's teasing remark made her friend look up and she stuck out her tongue as Mattie laughed.

"These are for the computer only, Mattie, you know that."

"If you're squinting that much while reading you should probably get new ones for books, old lady."

"Watch it, young whippersnapper, I sign your paychecks."

Jean's laughter joined Mattie's and Alice's face brightened instantly.

"Jean!"

"How are you, Alice?" Jean asked as Alice pocketed the small book she'd been reading and clambered down the ladder.

"I'm well, how are you? How's the shop?"

"Blooming, if you'll forgive me the pun."

Alice laughed, "I love a good pun. Everything going alright with your little ones?"

"Yes, they're rascals like their father, but they've been behaving. Their Uncle Matthew is on babysitting duty right now so Lucien and I can have a bit of a breather."

Alice's grin widened, "It's good to have a break every so often."

"Says the woman who only takes a break when I bug her," Mattie teased.

" _I go out_ ," Alice narrowed her eyes at Mattie as she picked up a grumbling Benedick.

"Not a whole lot lately besides me dragging you out for our daily run and your new standing date with your Matthew each week."

"Oh?" Jean's eyebrows rose as Alice's cheeks flushed a light pink. "He's been taking you out?"

"For coffee… and breakfast," the flush on Alice's cheeks deepened.

"Wait, you know this Matthew, Jean?"

"Know him? He's my kids' godfather and the co-owner of  _The Green Room_ , the flower shop we both work at!"

"That explains the sudden interest in flowers," Mattie grinned.

"Mattie."

"And the reason we expanded the gardening section."

" _Mattie._ "

"And why we suddenly started getting flowers."

"Jean, has Mattie given you a tour of the shop?" Alice turned to Mrs. Blake - her cheeks almost as red as her hair as she ignored Mattie's teasing.

"No, I'd love a tour," Jean smiled. "And you can tell me all about how Matthew is on a date, I'll need ammunition to tease him with later."

"Oh, not you too," Alice sighed as Jean linked arms with her.

Mattie watched them with a smile as they went further into the shop towards the children's section in the back. She teased Alice about the new man in her life, but she was incredibly happy for her friend and boss; Alice didn't get out much between work and finishing up school - her oddness usually making it hard for her to get to know other people and so Alice just didn't make much of an effort to make friends.

It nearly broke Mattie's heart to see Alice limit herself like that, and she wanted to give whoever hurt her friend a piece of her mind. Since Alice met this Matthew, however, Mattie could see the change in her: she was happier, brighter, and Mattie even caught her humming a few times at work.

Whoever this Matthew was, Mattie hoped he'd stick around.


	6. A Kind of Merry War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice comes to Matthew for a favor - opening up about her past in the process - and the two of them become closer as friends ( Inspired by a tumblr post: https://doctoraliceharvey.tumblr.com/post/149899828683/flower-shop-au )

Matthew caught himself whistling as he worked in the back room - it had been happening more and more lately. Ducking his head with a smile, he finished the arrangement and put it to the side. A knock on the doorjamb prevented him from moving on to the next one and he looked up to see Jean.

"You've got a visitor," she smiled, "a certain bookstore owner?"

"Oh?" he smiled back and stood with a slight groan. "I'll be out in a tic."

"I'll let her know, and I hope she tells you what's going on - she doesn't look like she's in a good mood."

"Thanks for telling me, Jean."

His friend nodded with another smile and ducked back into the front of their store - Matthew followed soon after, making a beeline for the other end of the L-shaped counter where he knew Alice would be waiting. Jean was right, Almost Doctor Harvey was agitated.

His new friend leaned against the counter, the fingers of her right hand drumming the wood as she stared a hole in the wall opposite her - Matthew could almost see a tiny thundercloud above her head and he bit back the chuckle at that image.

"Penny for your thoughts, Alice?" he stepped in front of her laser like glare.

With a blink, she straightened and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I… I need to order a floral arrangement."

"What's the occasion?"

"My father's birthday," the tight-lipped smile tightened further - not reaching her eyes at all.

"Any thoughts on the flowers?"

"How do you passive-aggressively say  _fuck you_  in flowers?"

This time he didn't bit back the laugh and directed Alice further down the counter when he caught the shocked looks on some of their customers' faces. "We can pick them out together, come on."

"You didn't answer my question," Alice protested as he lifted the counter gate for her.

"Come with me first, Alice, then we'll figure out what flowers to give your father."

She huffed a sigh and followed him into the backroom; he didn't stop there - instead he led her in through the greenhouse and out the back where they'd set up a picnic table for breaks. Gesturing for Alice to sit down, Matthew eased himself down next to her and waited.

Alice's finger tapping resumed until he gently covered her hand with his.

"I am going to help you with the bouquet, Alice; it actually sounds like an interesting one to make, I just… I would like to know some context behind it. Only if you want to tell me, I promise. If you're not comfortable sharing, this will be the last time I ask."

She sighed and flipped her hand over under his and held on tight, "I… it can be hard to talk about."

"Your father?"

Alice nodded, "And my past… I didn't have an idyllic childhood. My father… my father is an absolute arse, my mother enabled him - made excuses for him and blamed me or my sister for what  _he_  did."

"What did he do?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out; she repeated the action a few more times and looked up at him.

"You don't have to tell me, Alice."

"I want to… which is odd, I don't… Mattie is the only one who knows some of this besides my advisor and  _he_  only knows because I've known him since I stumbled across Mac's bookstore years ago as a teenager. But you… you make me feel safe and comfortable. I don't know what it is about you, but I want to tell you everything and that kind of scares me."

"I must have that kind of face," he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"You and Jean both," she gave him a wobbly smile. "Whenever I come over to your shop, I feel just as at home as I do in my store."

"Good."

"And I want to tell you about my father."

"Only if you're sure because I don't really need a specific reason to make a  _fuck you_  bouquet."

Alice laughed and wiped away a few tears; Matthew squeezed her hand.

"What did your father do to you?"

With a sigh, she held tight onto his hand, "Oh… the usual, got drunk, got angry, got physical, blamed me for his mistakes - repeat that for most of my childhood. I… I tried to shield my sister from the worst of it, but I couldn't always. I was… removed from the house by child services when I was twelve after a particular… explosive episode of my father."

"What happened?"

"Ah…" she sighed and pulled her hair away from her left ear as she turned her head so he could see - revealing a thin, jagged scar just along the hairline near the base of her skull that he'd caught a glimpse of every so often when Alice wore her hair up. "He came after me and Peg with a broken bottle - the neighbors heard our screams."

Matthew squeezed her hand as she let out a shaky breath, "My foster mother, Temperance, was a very welcome change, but she couldn't take both me and my sister, so Peg and I were separated. When she turned eighteen, she found me again and we reconnected."

"And your parents?"

"I never wanted to see them again, but Peg… Peg wanted to know them, she was six when we were removed and wanted to know where she came from. I… I indulge her because she's my sister and they've stopped being physically abusive."

"I'm sensing a but."

That got him a smile out of her and she bumped his shoulder, " _But_ , they're still critical of… practically everything I do. I don't visit enough, I moved away, I'm not  _successful_ , I'm odd and strange and cold… according to them, I don't do anything right."

"Well bugger the lot of them, Alice."

Her smile widened and leaned against his side, "God, I'm so glad you understand."

"I was a cop before I made pretty bouquets, I've seen my share of abuse and the pain it leaves behind long after it's done. That, and my own pop was heavy-handed when losing at cards."

"I'm sorry."

Matthew shrugged, "He stopped when I stood up to him one too many times; Pop wasn't a very confident man even when drinking. So you want to give your father a  _fuck you_  bouquet… got a book on flower meanings?"

With a shy grin, Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a small book; he returned her grin and pulled her into a side hug and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I should've known you'd be a step ahead of me by now."

They had a ball of the time making a list of flowers to consider for the bouquet - which detoured into making several sub-lists of different variations that Matthew and Jean could use later for other reasons than telling a critical, abusive father to go fuck himself - and Matthew watched Alice's mood lift the longer she sat by his side as he worked. The end result was a beautiful - if loathsome - arrangement of foxglove, geraniums, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies designed to fit both Alice's budget and the expectations of her parents (she let it slip that her mother had been hounding her about not visiting for special occasions. " _Like they even made any effort to come to any of my graduation ceremonies or even bother mentioning the fact that I'm working towards my doctorate,_ " she'd scoffed) and Matthew was quite proud of this one.

(He took a picture of it - catching Alice's expression of absolute delight in the background - and sent it to his niece; Rose would definitely get a kick out of it.)

The beaming smile and tight hug (complete with a spontaneous cheek kiss) from Alice a couple of weeks later when her parents had actually enjoyed the flowers wasn't too bad of a result from his work either.

* * *

"How can you drink that?"

Matthew paused before he could take a sip of his drink - black coffee with a little milk and two sugars. Eyeing the sugary confection in front of Alice, he gave her a slightly exasperated look.

"We've gone on how many of these outings, and yet you still ask that?"

She chuckled and Matthew smiled.

"I could ask you how you can stand that," he nodded to her drink - some complicated order that had twice the amount of sugar he thought Alice would enjoy, but enjoy it she did.

"I have few indulgences these days between work and school, Matthew,  _this_  is one of them."

"Looking at it makes my teeth hurt."

Alice smiled, "You're betraying your age."

"The glasses I have to use to read the menu didn't give it away?"

"Like we need menus these days," she shook her head with a fond smile as the waitress brought their breakfast. They'd come here often enough that the staff put their orders through the second they walked in the door, and kept their usual table by the bay window free.

Matthew looked forward to their breakfasts together - growing even more routine after her father's birthday a couple months ago and Alice opening up about her past. With her hectic schedule between balancing the shop and her dissertation (including more frequent trips to Melbourne to meet with her advisor), and business picking up at  _The Green Room_ , Matthew and Alice stole snatches of time to get away for a break - to get away from their respective shops.

He liked spending time with her, he liked  _her._ As he watched Alice take a sip of that teeth-achingly sweet drink and heard her happy hum, Matthew couldn't stop the fond smile that crossed his face.

"How's the dissertation coming?"

At that she rolled her eyes, "Slowly, very slowly, but I think I'm getting close to finishing a large part of it. Jack is very happy with what I've got so far."

"That's great!"

Alice nodded, "Would you…"

"What?"

"It's stupid."

He reached across the table and covered her hand with his, "What is it?"

"As soon as I know when my defense date is… would you like to come?"

"See you defend your dissertation?" At Alice's nod, he smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Charmer. It'll be some time yet, I've still got to actually write the damn thing."

"You'll finish it. If there's one thing I know about Almost Doctor Alice Harvey, it's that when she puts her mind to something, it happens."

He laughed when she threw a balled up paper napkin at him - her cheeks flushed a dark pink.


End file.
